


Jelaous

by Lonelygirl03



Category: Crismes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygirl03/pseuds/Lonelygirl03





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celoso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809543) by [Lonelygirl03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygirl03/pseuds/Lonelygirl03). 



Danilo's injury seemed to be very strong. James sighed, watching the scene that starred his partner in the field, Real Madrid was tying the game, a little lost their teammates, especially the Portuguese, James wondered: What was happening to Cris? "Normally, Cristiano Was one of those who made the difference in a match as decisive as they were against Osasuna. He watched him try, one, two, three, four times and in none of them, managed to score goals.

 

Quickly the fitness team ordered him to warm up with Kovacic and Lucas Vasquez. Concentrated on his work, James waited patiently for the coach's decision. Zidane addressed a few words to one of the coaches and one of them informed him that this would be his opportunity to enter. Excited, the Colombian retired his warm-up uniform, letting him see his famous white jersey with the number 10 on his back. He had to help his teammates, he had to help his Cris, he had to prove to Zidane that he was a player of changes, changes in real matches. He would, James trusted himself.

 

The entrance to the field and heated the match. Many of his companions looked more focused, but he was only focused on helping them. He could not help but notice the change of attitude of Cristiano before his entrance to play in the field and he smiled, that really liked. 61 minutes, Isco managed to score a goal after a play of his, James celebrated eagerly with his friend.

 

In the 73 minute. Lucas entered the field. James tried to make a play in which he almost became the first goal of Lucas, but the best was achieved in the 41st minute of replenishment, in which Lucas finally got his goal. James jumped to congratulate his friend.

 

-"Congratulations, papi," the Colombian said with a smile as he embraced the Spaniard.

"Thank you, brother." Lucas smiled as he received the congratulations of his other companions.-"But I think a certain person didn’t like your euphoria  with me tonight.

 

-"Who are you talking about?"- James asked, still with a smile on his face. The referee whistled and the match ended. All his companions went to his dressing room. Zidane walked over to James, patting him on the back.

-"Congratulations, James, I really liked your job today.

The Colombian smiled surprised at the statements of his boss.-"Thank you Mister, you know I'm just trying to help the team.”

 

The Frenchman nodded as he walked away from the dressing room. James was stunned he did not expect those words from Zidane. He was about to take off his shirt but a hand on his arm stopped him.

-"Oh here you are, finally!" -Sighed the Brazilian. James burst out laughing at his friend's performance. Marcelo continued his speech - “I need you now. He is unbearable.”

-“Cris?

"Who else would be talking to you if it's not him? Come on, he's angry with me because I joined the celebration that Lucas is having in the locker room," -Marcelo replied, rolling his eyes.

 

James understood everything, Luca's words in the field. A Cristiano case was ... Cheerful? _"Do not"_. He replied mentally. That could not be possible .. Or, yes? He walked to the dressing room.

 

Cristiano was alone, already had changed of clothes, and organized his backpack with his belongings. James entered the room and closed the door, securely. So that nobody interfered in the conversation

-“Great match, Cris”- It was the only thing that James managed to say, getting the attention of the Portuguese. Cristiano snorted sarcastically as he remembered the scene.

\- You too are going to celebrate with the "Great Lucas" .... okay, I don’t even know what to ask you ... If I saw you perfectly happy next to him….

-"But ... What's the matter, Cris?" "We win the game!" -A frustrated James said. Cristiano rolled his eyes in response.

-"Of course, we all win. But I should have scored!, But it doesn’t matter, does it? Although I saw you quite excited and happy celebrating with Lucas….

 

James smiled at the scene

-You are jealous….

-I don’t.

-"You jealous Cris!"-Said a smiling James as he let out a clean laugh and approached to kiss the Portuguese's lips.

 

Cristiano walked away a little, looking at those chocolate eyes that killed him day and night. -“Go kiss Vasquez, surely he deserves more than I ... ..

 

James took her face in his hands, getting her boyfriend's full attention on him. He smiled even more at the scene.

-"Even if you don’t believe it, I'm not interested in kissing another boy ,than you." - He reaffirmed the Colombian kissing him intensely on his lips, it was paradise, every time they had those moments. - Don’t be silly.

-I'm not.

"Yeah, you are, love,"- James said, giving her a quick kiss on the lip as he picked up his belongings and changed his clothes. Cristiano was enjoying looking at her boyfriend's butt. In a matter of minutes, the Colombian finished changing and opened the entrance door

"Don’t delay too long, Cris. In 15 minutes the bus leaves.”

"Do we prepare anything special when we get home?" -A Cristiano asked in a subjective tone. James shrugged, smiling as he left the room.

"I can not assure you that."-James said with a beautiful smile- “You'll have to watch, what happens when we get home ... Cris 10 minutes out! ¡Don’t be late!”

Cristiano bit his lip before slapping her boyfriend's buttocks, who laughed away.

"Papasito!" Shouted the Portuguese as he grabbed his backpack and hurried out of the room.

 

That would definitely be a long night with his baby. The best games enjoy them in privacy, with no Lucas interfering. Only James and him, the rest didn’t matter.


End file.
